ideafandomcom-20200223-history
Mirasol Zoo, Aquarium, and Safari Park at Palm Beach Gardens
This is a brand new zoo that should be built somewhere in Palm Beach Gardens, replacing the natural area near the Palm Beach Country Estates. It should have 1000's of animals from around the world, plus several aquariums and a very large safari preserve. It should be accredited by the Association of Zoos and Aquariums, and sometimes one of several free zoos in the United States. Animals in Wilds of Africa #Warthog #Meerkat #Southern Ground Hornbill #Stanley Crane #Marabou Stork #East African Crowned Crane #African White-Backed Vulture #Lappet-Faced Vulture #Gerenuk #Lesser Kudu #Yellow-Backed Duiker #Bongo #Okapi #Black Duiker #Saddle-Billed Stork #Hartmann's Mountain Zebra #Thomson's Gazelle #Impala #Southern Ostrich #Reticulated Giraffe #African Elephant #White Rhinoceros #Grevy's Zebra #Waterbuck #Greater Flamingo #Pink-Backed Pelican #Great White Pelican #Yellow-Billed Stork #African Spoonbill #Southern Bald Ibis #White-Breasted Cormorant #Hamerkop #Shoebill #Boat-Billed Heron #African Openbill Stork #Secretary Bird #Wattled Crane #Vulturine Guineafowl #Kenyan Crested Guineafowl #Great Blue Turaco #Violaceous Turaco #Blue-Breasted Kingfisher #Green Woodhoopoe #Blue-Bellied Roller #White-Necked Raven #Yellow-Billed Hornbill #Silvery-Cheeked Hornbill #Congo Peafowl #African Lion #African Leopard #Cheetah #Spotted Hyena #African Wild Dog #Hippopotamus #Nile Crocodile #African Cichlid #Blue Tilapia #African Rock Python #African Spurred Tortoise #Blue Duiker #Red River Hog #Cape Hyrax #Klipspringer #Milky Eagle Owl #Aardvark #Straw-Colored Fruit Bat #Brown Greater Galago #African Crested Porcupine #African Penguin #Sacred Ibis Animals in Primate Gardens #Western Lowland Gorilla #Chimpanzee #Bornean Orangutan #White-Cheeked Gibbon #Mandrill #Collared Mangabey #Angolan Colobus Monkey #Wolf's Guenon #DeBrazza's Guenon #Red Ruffed Lemur #Black-and-White Ruffed Lemur #Ring-Tailed Lemur #Radiated Tortoise #Siamang #White-Handed Gibbon #Cinnamon Teal #Nene Animals in Outback Village #Red Kangaroo #Bennett's Wallaby #Emu #Queensland Koala #Southern Hairy-Nosed Wombat #Matschie's Tree Kangaroo #Short-Beaked Echidna #Southern Cassowary #Swamp Wallaby #Black Swan #Radjah Shelduck #Budgerigar #Cockatiel #Eastern Rosella #Zebra Finch #Gouldian Finch #Long-Tailed Finch #Shaft-Tailed Finch #Blue-Faced Parrot Finch #Red-Throated Parrot Finch #Magpie Goose #Palm Cockatoo #Citron-Crested Cockatoo #Eclectus Parrot #Red-Tailed Black Cockatoo #Moluccan Cockatoo #Galah #Kookaburra #Tawny Frogmouth #Dingo #Tasmanian Devil #Victoria Crowned Pigeon #Raggiana Bird of Paradise #Grey-Headed Flying Fox #Crocodile Monitor #Fly River Turtle #Australian Freshwater Crocodile Animals in Kidz Korner and Petting Zoo #Dromedary Camel #Haflinger Horse #Black-Tailed Prairie Dog #Galapagos Tortoise #Aldabra Tortoise #Llama #Domestic Guinea Pig #Chinchilla #Alpaca #Miniature Horse #Dwarf Sicilian Donkey #Dwarf Zebu #Miniature Nubian Goat #Barbados Sheep #Guinea Hog #Bantam Chicken #Silkie Chicken #White Pekin Duck #Chinese Goose #Mute Swan Animals in Native Florida #Bald Eagle #Gopher Tortoise #American Bison #White-Tailed Deer #Wild Turkey #Sandhill Crane #Razorback Hog #Red Wolf #Florida Black Bear #Red Fox #Gray Fox #Striped Skunk #Common Raccoon #North American River Otter #North American Beaver #Mallard Duck #North American Ruddy Duck #Wood Duck #Northern Shoveler #Northern Pintail #Hooded Merganser #American Purple Gallinule #Northern Cardinal #Blue Jay #Eastern Bluebird #Painted Bunting #Yellow-Throated Warbler #Northetn Mockingbird #Barn Swallow #Red-Winged Blackbird #Common Grackle #American Crow #Pileated Woodpecker #Belted Kingfisher #Ruby-Throated Hummingbird #American Alligator #American Flamingo #Roseate Spoonbill #Double-Crested Cormorant #Florida Panther #Bobcat #Red-Tailed Hawk #Crested Caracara #Peregrine Falcon #Barred Owl #Barn Owl #Black Vulture #Turkey Vulture #Burrowing Owl #Brown Pelican #American White Pelican #Herring Gull #Ring-Billed Gull #Caspian Tern #Great Blue Heron #Black-Crowned Night Heron #Brown Booby #Great White Egret #Snowy Egret #Wood Stork #American Crocodile #Key Deer #Whooping Crane Animals in Florida Aquatic Center and Herpetarium #West Indian Manatee #Alligator Gar #Longnose Gar #Common Snook #Bluegill #White Catfish #Blue Catfish #Florida Crayfish #Mosquitofish #Sand Tiger Shark #Blacknose Shark #Sandbar Shark #Smalltooth Sawfish #Atlantic Tarpon #Spotted Eagle Ray #Cobia #Goliath Grouper #Nurse Shark #Whitefin Remora #Red Drum #Florida Pompano #Crevalle Jack #Scaled Sardine #Loggerhead Sea Turtle #Green Sea Turtle #Blue Parrotfish #Rainbow Parrotfish #Queen Parrotfish #Stoplight Parrotfish #Scrawled Filefish #Hogfish #Blue Angelfish #French Angelfish #Rock Beauty #Queen Triggerfish #Bicolor Damselfish #Sergeant Major #Porkfish #Smooth Trunkfish #Graysby Grouper #Blackbar Soldierfish #Spotfin Hogfish #French Grunt #Blue-Striped Grunt #Atlantic Blue Tang #Four-Eyed Butterflyfish #Spotfin Butterflyfish #Reef Squirrelfish #Ocean Surgeonfish #Doctorfish #Lookdown #Neon Goby #Royal Gramma #Bahama Starfish #Green Moray Eel #Spotted Moray Eel #Porcupine Pufferfish #Great Barracuda #Horse Conch #Caribbean Spiny Lobster #Giant Hermit Crab #Common Octopus #Moon Jellyfish #Atlantic Sea Nettle #Lined Seahorse #Longsnout Seahorse #Dwarf Seahorse #Peppermint Shrimp #Yellow Garden Eel #Sheepshead #Mullet #Hardhead Sea Catfish #Mangrove Snapper #Blue Crab #Striped Hermit Crab #Upside-Down Jellyfish #Horseshoe Crab #Florida Sea Cucumber #Slate Pencil Urchin #Green Pincushion Urchin #Pink Pincushion Urchin #Common Starfish #Cownose Stingray #Atlantic Stingray #Southern Stingray #Bonnethead Shark #Alligator Snapping Turtle #Northern Diamondback Terrapin #Eastern Painted Turtle #Florida Softshell Turtle #Florida Water Banded Snake #Eastern Diamondback Rattlesnake #Canebrake Rattlesnake #Florida Cottonmouth #Southern Copperhead #Eastern Coral Snake #Eastern Indigo Snake #Florida Pine Snake #Florida Kingsnake #Scarlet Kingsnake #Yellow Rat Snake #Red Rat Snake #Green Anole #Five-Lined Skink #Spotted Turtle #Gulf Coast Box Turtle #Stinkpot Turtle #Tiger Salamander #Marbled Salamander #Spotted Salamander #Peninsilan Newt #Greater Siren #Two-Toed Amphiuma #American Green Tree Frog #American Bullfrog #Leopard Frog #Gopher Frog #Eastern Spadefoot Toad #Southern Toad #American Cockroach #Palmetto Bug #Eastern Lubber Grasshopper #Florida Praying Mantis #Southern Black Widow Spider #Brown Recluse Spider #Florida Bark Scorpion #Perdido Key Beach Mouse Animals in Tropics of America #Hyacinth Macaw #Blue-and-Gold Macaw #Scarlet Macaw #Green-Winged Macaw #Military Macaw #Bush Dog #Jaguar #South American Coati #Capybara #Patagonian Mara #Baird's Tapir #Giant Anteater #Maguari Stork #Crested Screamer #Ocelot #Yellow-Headed Amazon #Golden Conure #Toco Toucan #Keel-Billed Toucan #Chestnut-Mandibled Toucan #Inca Tern #Cuban Amazon #Yellow-Naped Amazon #Geoffroy's Spider Monkey #Common Squirrel Monkey #Golden Lion Tamarin #Cotton Top Tamarin #White-Fronted Capuchin #Hoffman's Two-Toed Sloth #Common Green Iguana #Grand Cayman Blue Iguana #Northern Caiman Lizard #Argentine Red Tegu #Plumed Basilisk #Green Anaconda #Emerald Tree Boa #Colombian Rainbow Boa #Red-Tailed Boa Constrictor #Eyelash Viper #Aruba Island Rattlesnake #Smoky Jungle Frog #Giant Waxy Monkey Frog #Blue Poison Dart Frog #Green-and-Black Poison Dart Frog #Yellow-and-Black Poison Dart Frog #Dyeing Poison Dart Frog #Golden Poison Dart Frog #Red-Eyed Tree Frog #Amazon Milk Frog #Ornate Amazon Horned Frog #Surinam Toad #Marine Toad #Panamanian Golden Frog #Puerto Rican Crested Toad #Coqui #Axolotl #Goliath Bird-Eating Spider #Brazilian Pink Bird-Eating Spider #Mexican Red-Knee Tarantula #Giant Cockroach #Common Vampire Bat #Pygmy Marmoset #Goeldi's Marmoset #Orinoco Crocodile #Black Caiman #Red Piranha #Redtail Catfish #Tambaqui #Arapaima #Tiger Shovelnose Catfish #Ripsaw Catfish #Arrau Turtle #Silver Arowana #Silver Dollar #Electric Eel #Four-Eyed Fish #Spotted Plecostomus #Silver Hatchetfish #Freshwater Angelfish #Blue Discus #Occelated River Stingray #Giant River Otter #Chilean Pudu #Red-Rumped Agouti #White-Faced Saki #Southern Three-Banded Armadillo #Harpy Eagle #King Vulture #Dwarf Caiman #Matamata #Chilean Flamingo #Lesser Bahama Pintail #Orinoco Goose #Chiloe Wigeon #Black-Necked Swan #Coscoroba Swan #Black-Bellied Whistling Duck #White-Faced Whistling Duck #Brazilian Teal #Chilean Pintail #Red Shoveler #Fulvous Whistling Duck #Ocellated Turkey #Crested Seriema #Northern Helmeted Curassow #Paradise Tanager #Guira Cuckoo #Sunbittern #Southern Lapwing #Blue-Crowned Motmot #Elegant-Crested Tinamou #Crested Oropendola #Plush-Crested Jay #Blue-Grey Tanager #Scarlet-Headed Blackbird #Bananaquit #Paradise Tanager #Red-Capped Cardinal #Spectacled Owl #Broad-Tailed Hummingbird #Rufous Hummingbird #Costa's Hummingbird #Giant Hummingbird #Sparkling Violet-Eared Hummingbird #Red-Footed Tortoise #Yellow-Footed Tortoise Animals in Expedition Asia #Bactrian Camel #Great Indian Rhinoceros #Malayan Tapir #Bar-Headed Goose #Visayan Warty Pig #Reeve's Muntjac #Demoiselle Crane #Nilgai #Javan Banteng #Blackbuck #Eld's Deer #Komodo Dragon #Sulawesi Babirusa #Indian Gharial #Malaysian Giant Turtle #Clouded Leopard #Lion-Tailed Macaque #Oriental Small-Clawed Otter #Lowland Anoa #Bengal Tiger #Malayan Sun Bear #Sloth Bear #Burmese Python #Reticulated Python #King Cobra #Greater Malayan Chevrotain #Greater Indian Hornbill #Wreathed Hornbill #Blue Peafowl #Green Peafowl #Painted Stork #Milky Stork #Mandarin Duck #Swan Goose #Purple Swamphen #Red Junglefowl #Masked Lapwing #Sarus Crane #Lady Amherst's Pheasant #Great Argus Pheasant #Golden Pheasant #Bali Mynah #Pied Imperial Pigeon #Fairy Bluebird #Nicobar Pigeon #Luzon Bleeding-Heart Dove #Jambu Fruit Dove #Beautiful Fruit Dove #Common Emerald Dove #Black-Naped Oriole #Japanese White-Eye #Tricolored Parrot Finch #Crested Wood Partridge #Temminick's Tragopan #Malayan Box Turtle #Giant Asian Pond Turtle #Prevost's Squirrel #Swainson's Rainbow Lorikeet #Dusky Lory #Weber's Lorikeet #Giant Gourami #Tinfoil Barb #Mekong Catfish #Red Arowana #Malayan Water Monitor #Burmese Brown Tortoise #Indian Star Tortoise #Binturong #Malayan Flying Fox #Koi #Red-Crowned Crane #Chinese Alligator #Chinese Giant Salamander Animals in Wild Safari Park and Reserve #Masai Giraffe #Grant's Zebra #Giant Eland #North African Ostrich #East African Gemsbok #Blue Wildebeest #Lowland Nyala #Greater Kudu #Cape Buffalo #Grant's Gazelle #Kori Bustard #Bontebok #Abyssinian Ground Hornbill #Jackson's Hartebeest #Eastern Black Rhinoceros #Sable Antelope #Ankole Cattle #Abdim's Stork #Spur-Winged Goose #African Pygmy Goose #Sitatunga #Pygmy Hippopotamus #Scimitar-Horned Oryx #Arabian Oryx #Slender-Horned Gazelle #Dama Gazelle #Barbary Sheep #Nubian Ibex #Gelada #Somali Wild Ass #Addax #Water Buffalo #Axis Deer #Chinese Water Deer #Tufted Deer #Kulan #Sambar #Dalmatian Pelican #Cinerous Vulture #Eurasian Fallow Deer #Guanaco #Vicuna #Greater Rhea #Maned Wolf #Lowland Tapir #Chacoan Peccary #Serval #Caracal #Fossa #Ratel #Northern Carmine Bee-Eater #Spotted-Necked Otter #Allen's Swamp Monkey #African Slender-Snouted Crocodile #Guinea Baboon #Patas Monkey #Black-Backed Jackal #Dwarf Mongoose #Vervet Monkey #Banded Mongoose #Lesser Flamingo #Red-Crested Pochard Animals in Journey To The Reef Aquarium #Giant Pacific Octopus #Wolf Eel #Sunflower Starfish #Great Green Anemone #Japanese Giant Spider Crab #Giant Isopod #Chambered Nautilus #Pacific Sea Nettle #Blue Blubber Jellyfish #Lagoon Spotted Jellyfish #Flamboyant Cuttlefish #Peacock Mantis Shrimp #Crown-of-Thorns Starfish #Leafy Sea Dragon #Weedy Sea Dragon #Giant Red Sea Cucumber #Purple Sea Urchin #Pink Starfish #Chocolate Chip Starfish #Royal Slipper Lobster #Blacktip Reef Shark #Whitetip Reef Shark #Spotted Wobbegong #Zebra Shark #Green Sawfish #Golden Trevally #Bowmouth Guitarfish #Humphead Wrasse #Potato Grouper #Yellow-Lined Sweetlips #Giant Trevally #Leopard Whipray #Red Lionfish #Blue-Spotted Pufferfish #Estuarine Scorpionfish #Reef Stonefish #Emperor Angelfish #Clown Triggerfish #Bicolor Angelfish #Blueface Angelfish #Dogface Pufferfish #Guineafowl Pufferfish #Crimson Snapper #Clown Surgeonfish #Yellowfin Surgeonfish #Orbicular Batfish #Spotted Unicornfish #Bluespine Unicornfish #Scarlet Skunk Cleaner Shrimp #Striped Eel Catfish #Bird Wrasse #Moorish Idol #Blue-Spotted Stingray #Regal Tang #Yellow Tang #Sailfin Tang #Green Chromis #Threadfin Butterflyfish #Raccoon Butterflyfish #Copperband Butterflyfish #Squarespot Anthias #Yellow-Striped Cardinalfish #Bluestreak Cleaner Wrasse #Honeycomb Moray Eel #Fimbriated Moray Eel #Zebra Moray Eel #Giant Clam #Banggai Cardinalfish #Coral Shrimpfish #Pacific Seahorse #Ribboned Pipefish #Potbelly Seahorse #Spiny Seahorse #Longhorn Cowfish #Foxface Rabbitfish #Spotted Garden Eel #Orange Clownfish #Pink Skunk Clownfish #Platinum Clownfish #Brown-Banded Bamboo Shark #White-Spotted Bamboo Shark Animals in Marine Mammal Experience #Atlantic Bottlenose Dolphin #California Sea Lion #Southern Sea Otter Animals in Polar Explorer Dome #Beluga Whale #Harbor Seal #Polar Bear #Pacific Walrus #Arctic Fox #Snowy Owl #Lion's Mane Jellyfish #Atlantic Puffin #Common Murre #Razorbill #Horned Puffin #Tufted Puffin #Pigeon Guillemot #King Eider #Emperor Penguin #King Penguin #Chinstrap Penguin #Gentoo Penguin #Rockhopper Penguin Animals in Discovery Museum #Naked Mole Rat #Seba's Short-Tailed Leaf-Nosed Bat #Sugar Glider #Gila Monster #Mexican Beaded Lizard #Giant Horned Lizard #Central Bearded Dragon #European Glass Lizard #Javan Humphead Lizard #Chinese Crocodile Lizard #Chinese Water Dragon #Australian Water Dragon #Ornate Spiny-Tailed Lizard #Solomon Island Prehensile-Tailed Skink #Eastern Blue-Tongued Skink #Shingleback Skink #Tokay Gecko #Madagascar Day Gecko #Giant Leaf-Tailed Gecko #New Caledonian Crested Gecko #New Caledonian Giant Gecko #West African Green Mamba #Gaboon Viper #Chinese Mountain Viper #Red Spitting Cobra #Tentacled Snake #Rhinoceros Rat Snake #Green Tree Python #Carpet Python #Jackson's Chameleon #Veiled Chameleon #Panther Chameleon #Fiji Banded Iguana #Pancake Tortoise #Spider Tortoise #African Bullfrog #Vietnamese Mossy Frog #White's Tree Frog #Thai Leaf Frog #Solomon Island Leaf Frog #Tomato Frog #African Clawed Frog #Oriental Fire-Bellied Toad #Emperor Newt #Japanese Fire-Bellied Newt #Ghost Catfish #Honeybee #Leafcutter Ant #Atlas Beetle #Tinfoil Beetle #Flamboyant Flower Beetle #Darkling Beetle #Australian Walkingstick #Giant Spiny Stick Insect #Malayan Jungle Nymph #Giant Jumping Stick #Malayan Leaf Katydid #Giant Waterbug #Giant Cave Cockroach #Madagascar Hissing Cockroach #Cobalt Blue Tarantula #Indian Ornamental Tarantula #Emperor Scorpion #Vinegaroon #Tiger Centipede #Vietnamese Centipede #Giant African Millipede #Caribbean Hermit Crab #Coconut Crab #Chinchilla #Nine-Banded Armadillo #Rabbit #Guinea Pig Winter Animal Visitors #Grizzly Bear (sharing an exhibit with Florida black bears at Native Florida) #Northern Gray Wolf (sharing an exhibit with red wolves at Native Florida) #Roosevelt Elk (sharing an exhibit with American bison at Native Florida) #Pronghorn Antelope (sharing an exhibit with American bison at Native Florida) #Bighorn Sheep (sharing an exhibit with American bison at Native Florida) #Siberian Crane (sharing an exhibit with whooping cranes at Native Florida) #Eurasian Wild Boar (sharing an exhibit with razorback hogs at Native Florida) #Wolverine (sharing an exhibit with striped skunks at Native Florida) #American Porcupine (sharing an exhibit with raccoons at Native Florida) #Trumpeter Swan (sharing an exhibit with American flamingoes, roseate spoonbills, and double-crested cormorants at Native Florida) #Canadian Lynx (sharing an exhibit with bobcats at Native Florida) #Eurasian Eagle Owl (sharing an exhibit with barred and barn owls in Native Florida) #Common Raven (sharing an exhibit with Florida's native birds in Native Florida) #Amur Leopard (sharing an exhibit with African leopards in Wilds of Africa) #Sichuan Takin (sharing an exhibit with Bactrian camels in Expedition Asia) #Przewalski's Horse (sharing an exhibit with Great Indian rhinoceroses in Expedition Asia) #Goitered Gazelle (sharing an exhibit with Great Indian rhinoceroses in Expedition Asia) #Siberian Tiger (sharing an exhibit with Bengal tigers in Expedition Asia) #Snow Leopard (sharing an exhibit with Florida panthers at Native Florida) #Himalayan Black Bear (sharing an exhibit with sloth bears in Expediton Asia) #Red Panda (sharing an exhibit with binturongs in Expedition Asia) #Japanese Serow (sharing an exhibit with lowland anoas in Expedition Asia) #Chinese Goral (sharing an exhibit with lowland anoas in Expedition Asia) #Tufted Deer (sharing an exhibit with Reeve's muntjacs and demoiselle cranes in Expedition Asia) #Domestic Yak (sharing an exhibit with the animals in Asian plains zone at Wild Safari Park and Reserve) #Markhor (sharing an exhibit with the animals in Asian plains zone at Wild Safari Park and Reserve) #Himalayan Tahr (sharing an exhibit with the animals in Asian plains zone at Wild Safari Park and Reserve) #Siberian Musk Deer (sharing an exhibit with the animals in Asian plains zone at Wild Safari Park and Reserve) #Eastern Moose (sharing an exhibit with the animals in African wetlands zone at Wild Safari Park and Reserve) #Musk Ox (sharing an exhibit with the animals in African savannah zone at Wild Safari Park and Reserve) #Reindeer (sharing an exhibit with the animals in African savannah zone at Wild Safari Park and Reserve) #Chinese Dhole (sharing an exhibit with black-backed jackals in Wild Safari Park and Reserve) #Japanese Macaque (sharing an exhibit with Allen's swamp monkeys in Wild Safari Park and Reserve) #Steller's Sea Eagle (sharing an exhibit with harpy eagles in Tropics of America) #Steller's Sea Lion (sharing an exhibit with California sea lions at Marine Mammal Experience) #Northern Fur Seal (sharing an exhibit with California sea lions at Marine Mammal Experience) Rides, Interactive Exhibits, Restaurants, Shows, Stores, and Play Areas *A skyride *A tram ride that goes through the exhibits in Wild Safari Park and Reserve *A ropes course and zipline *A camel ride in the Kidz Korner section *A carousel *An freshwater stingray feeding area at the Tropics of America section *A stingray feeding area outside the Florida Aquatic Center and Herpetarium *A shark feeding area outside the Journey To The Reef Aquarium *Walk-through aviaries for the Expedition Asia, Native Florida, and Tropics of America sections *A playground for the Kidz Korner section *A giraffe feeding platform *A rhino encounter area at the Indian rhino exhibit *A budgerigar feeding area at the Outback Village section *A lorikeet feeding area at the Expedition Asia section *A koi pond at the Expedition Asia section *A hummingbird aviary at the Native Florida section *A birds of prey show *An animal encounter show *An animatronic theater for the Expedition Asia section *A log flume ride that goes through the alligator habitat *An interactive play fountain when you enter the zoo *A seasonal walk-through butterfly habitat *A walk-through kangaroo habitat *A wading pool for anybody to "swim with sea otters" in their exhibit *McDonalds fast-food restaurant *Pizza Hut Express fast-food restaurant *A gift shop *An IMAX movie theater outside the zoo's entrance Walkthrough As we enter the zoo, on the left is a restaurant (basically McDonalds or a Pizza Hut Express restaurant) and on the right is the gift shop for when the zoo day is over. Up ahead is an interactive play fountain with fiberglass statues of whales, dolphins, sharks, manta rays, and sea turtles. Across is a tunnel which leads to the first area at the zoo, "Wilds of Africa". While there, you come across a large warthog exhibit, followed by a large meerkat exhibit which is attached to a restroom. As you head on right, there is a large mixed yard with southern ground hornbills, Stanley cranes, marabous, crowned cranes, and two species of vultures: African white-backed and lappet-faced. Within that exhibit are two antelope species including gerenuks and lesser kudus. Then, as you keep on going right, there is a large mixed spacious exhibit for bongo antelopes, okapis, yellow-backed duikers, black duikers, and saddle-billed storks. To the left, there is a large watering hole exhibit for Hartmann's mountain zebras, impalas, ostriches, Thomson's gazelles, and reticulated giraffes (complete with a giraffe feeding platform). Behind you is a large netted aviary for milky eagle owls. Then, after the watering hole exhibit, you come across a large exhibit for African elephants. As you head past the elephants, you head to the boardwalk where underneath is a large exhibit for a couple of Grevy's zebra stallions and four white rhinos. There is a large aviary not quite far from the rhino and zebra area, which has a very large lake and wooden platforms, and it contains a herd of waterbuck and numerous African waterfowl including greater flamingoes, pink-backed pelicans, African spoonbills, and yellow-billed storks. Around the aviary, you head toward the smaller house-shaped aviary that has split into two exhibits, one contains hamerkops, two shoebills, boat-billed herons, and African openbill storks, the second contains two secretary birds. Next to it is a small-enough exhibit for a pair of wattled cranes. Not far from that exhibit is a large exhibit for great blue turacos, violet turacos, vulturine guineafowls, crested guineafowls, and several other species of birds. As you keep on going, across the path are four large rotational yards for African lions, cheetahs, African wild dogs, and spotted hyenas. After these exhibits, ahead is a large exhibit for two African leopards (spotted and black). As you turn left, ahead of you is underwater-viewing exhibits for three Nile hippos, a Nile crocodile, dozens of African cichlids and blue tilapia. Behind you is a large glass exhibit for two African rock pythons. As soon as you get going, you come across a large exhibit for African spurred tortoises. Not far from the tortoises, you come across a small exhibit for blue duikers, and a medium-size exhibit for red river hogs. Then you stop at a large kopje exhibit for klipspringers and hyraxes. To your right is a large nocturnal house for aardvarks, greater galagos, and straw-colored fruit bats (with a large outdoor area for aardvarks). Then there is a skyride where you can board the gondola and take in the zoo's views. As soon as you exit, a large exhibit for African penguins and sacred ibises (complete with underwater-viewing) awaits you. After you leave Wilds of Africa, you enter the second area at the zoo called "Primate Gardens". When you enter there, you happen by a large netted exhibit for western lowland gorillas with two glass barriers. Not very far away from the gorillas, there is a large chimpanzee exhibit with simulated termite mounds and a large glass barrier. Along the way, a large enclosure for Bornean orangutans and white-cheeked gibbons, with a glass barrier and an O-line for the orangs to move to, awaits you. Behind you, there are two exhibits, one for several mandrills, another for two guenon species, Wolf's guenon and DeBrazza's guenon. Also within the guenon exhibit are cinnamon teals and nenes (Hawaiian geese). Close to that exhibit is an island mixed with collared mangebeys and Angolan colobus monkeys. Down to the right is a walkthrough island with three species of lemurs (ring-tailed, black-and-white ruffed, and red ruffed). Within the lemur island are several critically endangered radiated tortoises. As you exit to your left, you come across a large island with siamangs and white-handed gibbons, with the end of the O-line from the orangutan exhibit. Not far as you leave Primate Gardens, than you come across a Conservation Carousel. In front of the carousel leads an entrance to the third area, Outback Village. There, near the entrance is a small-enough aviary for two palm cockatoos. Not quite far is a walk-through exhibit containing red kangaroos and Bennett's wallabies. As you exit the kangaroo walk-through exhibit, there is a concrete house for two Queensland koalas. It is bookended by two large exhibits, on the left has Matschie's tree kangaroos, wombats, and short-nosed echidnas, and on the right has two cassowaries and two swamp wallabies. Nearby is a small-enough aviary for two kookaburras and two tawny frogmouths. There is a small pond for magpie geese, black swans, and Radjah shelducks. There is a small walk-through interactive exhibit for budgerigars, cockatiels, and eastern rosellas, with a small aviary for zebra finches and gouldian finches. Also nearby is a small-enough aviary for a pair of eclectus parrots. Up ahead is the wooden boardwalk, and in front of it, is a large exhibit for Tasmanian devils. Along the way up, you pass a medium-size emu exhibit. As you keep going you come across more small-enough aviaries containing each species of cockatoo. When you step up to the enclosure on the right, you see a couple of dingoes. And when you come to the aviary on the right, there are grey-headed flying foxes, Victoria crowned pigeons, and Raggiana birds-of-paradise. When you end up back where you began, not far from the Tasmanian devil exhibit is another one for two crocodile monitors. Next to it is an underwater-viewing exhibit for freshwater crocodiles and Fly River turtles, which is next to the walk-through budgie exhibit. As you exit Outback Village, next to there is the fourth area, the Kidz Korner and Petting Zoo. As soon as you enter, there is a stable with two had longer horses on the left and camel ride with three trained dromedary camels on the right. There is a concession stand at the entrance area. There is a large playground in the center. Behind it are two connected enclosures for these giant tortoises, one contains three Galapagos tortoises, the other contains four Aldabra tortoises. To the left is a large prairie dog exhibit, complete with burrowing bubbles for young children to look out of. Then, along the way is a walkthrough llama exhibit where you walk among llamas, guinea pigs, and the critically endangered chinchillas. To the end of the area is a large petting zoo with alpacas, miniature horses, donkeys, zebus, sheep, goats, Guinea hogs, and chickens. Behind it is a large lake with white Pekin ducks, Chinese geese, and mute swans. When you exit Kidz Korner and Petting Zoo, there is a Dairy Queen kiosk, which leads to the fifth area, Native Florida. You start off as you pass two injured bald eagles on the left and four gopher tortoises on the right. While you're there, you're walking on the boardwalk path in that area. As you're walking, you see huge exhibits connected to each other, on the right contains four bison, on the left contains white-tailed deer, sandhill cranes, and wild turkeys. Connected to the bison exhibit on the left is an exhibit containing four razorback boars. As you head to your left, there is a large exhibit for endangered red wolves. Behind you is a large exhibit for American black bears with an underwater viewing area. Not far from the wolves and the bears is a large mixed pen for two gray foxes and two red foxes. Next to the foxes is a large wooded exhibit for six striped skunks (don't worry, they're descented). Behind you is a netted enclosure for two raccoons. As you keep going, you happen by a large river otter exhibit with a waterfall, a waterslide for the otters to play on, and a large underwater viewing area. After the otters, you see a large climate-controlled beaver exhibit with a dam, a lodge which includes a video monitor which beavers sleep, a large underwater viewing area, and mixed with ducks, mergansers, and purple gallinules. Next up is a walkthrough aviary of native bird life, followed by a free-range ruby-throated hummingbird garden exhibit. Ahead of you is a very large exhibit with lots of American alligators (especially large specimens), with a log flume that goes through that exhibit. As soon as you keep going, there is a large exhibit for American flamingoes. Not far from the flamingoes is a mixed netted habitat for roseate spoonbills and double-crested cormorants. There is a large exhibit for two endangered Florida panthers, with a medium-sized exhibit for two bobcats connected to that exhibit. There are several aviaries for native birds of prey, including red-tailed hawks, peregrine falcons, caracaras, barred owls, barn owls, black vultures, and turkey vultures. Not far away is a small netted aviary for four burrowing owls. Then you come across the netted aviary for seashore birds including species of pelicans, seagulls, herons, egrets, brown boobies, and wood storks with a wooden pier. Not far from these birds is a large pool for two American crocodiles with a waterfall. Behind you is a large mixed exhibit for endangered key deer and whooping cranes. Your walk through Native Florida has not ended yet, because you're about to see a very large aquarium called "Florida Aquatic Center and Herpetarium". When you enter the aquarium, there are large underwater windows to see some rehabilitated manatees, alligator gars, longnose gars, common snooks, bluegills, white catfish, and blue catfish. Then you come across a small bubble exhibit containing Florida crayfish and mosquitofish. As you turn left, there is a very long underwater tunnel which goes through a shark aquarium containing several species of sharks, including sand tiger sharks, nurse sharks, and sandbar sharks, along with smalltooth sawfish, goliath groupers, tarpons, red drums, spotted eagle rays, Florida pompanos, Crevalle jacks, and scaled sardines. As you exit the tunnel, you come across a very large Atlantic coral reef exhibit with sea turtles (including green, loggerhead, and hawksbill turtles) and assorted species of fish of the Atlantic coral reef. Behind you is a large mangrove exhibit for sheepsheads, mullets, mangrove snappers, and hardhead sea catfish. Along the way is a large aquarium mixed with green moray eels, great barracudas, porcupine fish, Caribbean spiny lobsters, and giant hermit crabs. There are small exhibits for common octopuses, moon jellies, Atlantic sea nettles, peppermint shrimp, yellow garden eels, and seahorses. In addition, a petting pool for moon jellies is nearby. There is a low-acrylic mangrove pool that contains blue crabs, striped hermit crabs, upside-down jellyfish, and horseshoe crabs. As you keep going, you happen by a large freshwater exhibit for an alligator snapping turtle and two banded water snakes, two softshell turtles, six diamondback terrapins, and four Eastern painted turtles. Ahead of you is a herpetarium that contains various species of native reptiles and amphibians, including rattlesnakes, cottonmouths, copperheads, box turtles, American tree frogs, and bullfrogs, as well as some native invertebrate species and critically endangered Perdido Key beach mice. As soon as you exit, there is a petting pool with southern stingrays, cownose stingrays, and bonnethead sharks where you can feed and pet them carefully. Nearby is a Discovery Museum that has Seba's short tailed bats, naked mole rats, sugar gliders, and dozens of reptiles, amphibians, and invertebrates, including Gila monsters, giant horned toads, chameleons, skinks, geckos, Fiji banded iguanas, honeybees, leafcutter ants, Malayan leaf katydids, Atlas beetles, cockroaches, tarantulas, scorpions, Caribbean hermit crabs, and a coconut crab. Not far from the Discovery Museum is an open-air animal encounter theater. Outside Florida Aquatic Center and Herpetarium and the Discovery Museum is the entrance to the next area called Tropics of America. You start off with a very large mixed aviaries for five species of macaws; these include hyacinth macaws, blue and gold macaws, scarlet macaws, military macaws, and green-winged macaws. You then enter a Mayan pyramid area consisting of a small-enough bush dog exhibit with a shallow-enough pool for the dogs to play in, two separate jaguar exhibits with an attached mesh trail for any jaguar to rotate. There is a large exhibit for two coatis. Then after the jaguars, you come across a wooded suspension bridge where you get to see capybaras, Patagonian maras, giant anteaters, Baird's tapirs, Maguari storks, and crested screamers roaming free in a mixed river exhibit. Not far away from the bridge is a medium-sized ocelot exhibit with large bubble viewing areas for children to look above. Near the ocelot exhibit are large wire aviaries for South American amazons and three kinds of toucans; Toco, keel-billed, and chestnut-mandibled, as well as two connected exhibits for two Caribbean amazons. Near these aviaries is a large netted cliff aviary for Inca terns. Then there is a wooden bridge that passes a spider monkey island and a small squirrel monkey island, goes through a free-range tamarin island infested with golden lion and cotton top tamarins, and passes a capuchin island. Within the tamarin island are two-toed sloths. As soon as you get off the bridge, there is a Mayan herpetarium with two connected outside exhibits; one contains green iguanas, the other contains Grand Cayman blue iguanas. Inside the herpetarium are blood-sucking vampire bats, pygmy marmosets, Goeldi's marmosets, tarantulas, and assorted reptiles and amphibians including green anacondas, caiman lizards, emerald tree boas, and poison dart frogs. As soon as you exit the herpetarium, you come across two connected exhibits; one containing ten Orinoco crocodiles, the other containing at least four black caimans. This leads an entry to a Mayan-themed aquarium building. When you enter, you can see a large window that has a swarm of aggressive piranhas. Behind you is the largest window in the aquarium containing a flooded forest with arapaimas, arowanas, catfish, pacus, giant river turtles, and silver dollars. There are two smaller exhibits as you exit; one contains two electric eels, the other contains four-eyed fish and some popular aquarium fish. Outside the aquarium is a freshwater stingray petting pool. Not far from that is a large giant otter exhibit with underwater viewing. As you keep on going there is a mixed netted exhibit for pudus, agoutis, white-faced sakis, and three-banded armadillos. There is a very large netted aviary for harpy eagles, followed by a large aviary for king vultures. Not far from these aviaries is a shallow pool for dwarf caimans and matamatas. There is a large lake containing Chilean flamingoes, black-necked swans, and other South American waterfowl. Then you come across a large walk-through aviaries containing almost lots of Amazon birds including ocellated turkeys, red-legged seriemas, and crested currasows. As you exit the aviary, there is a large netted aviary for two spectacled owls. There is a netted aviary that contains South American hummingbirds. As soon as you exit, you pass a small exhibit for red-footed and yellow-footed tortoises. After leaving Tropics of America, you then come across the entrance to the next area...Expedition Asia. When you enter, you see a large yard with a herd of four Bactrian camels. Also by the camels and the entrance is a large exhibit for Indian rhinos, complete with a pool and a rhino encounter area. Next to the rhinos is an exhibit for Malayan tapirs and bar-headed geese. Within the deep pit of that exhibit are critically endangered Visayan warty pigs. There is a small island exhibit with Reeve's muntjacs and demoiselle cranes. There is a very large mixed exhibit with blackbucks, nilgai, banteng, and Eld's deer. As you keep going to the left there is a medium-size exhibit for two Komodo dragons. Not far from the Komodo dragon exhibit is a medium-size babirusa exhibit, and next to it is a large exhibit for gharials and Malayan giant turtles, with a 30-foot-long underwater viewing window. As you turn your back, you feast your eyes on a medium-size exhibit for two clouded leopards. Then you come across a large mixed exhibit for four lion-tailed macaques and four Asian small-clawed otters, with a twenty-foot-long underwater window. Near you is a medium-size exhibit for lowland anoas. There also is an air-conditioned animatronic theater with a singing group of animatronic animals consisting of a tiger, Indian rhino, orangutan, Malayan tapir, and Komodo dragon. This leads you to a very large exhibit for Bengal tigers with a feeding fence and a large underwater-viewing area. By the tiger exhibit are two medium-size bear exhibits; one containing sun bears, the other containing sloth bears. Then to your right is a large Asian ruins that has three exhibits for large Asian snakes; one containing Burmese pythons, the other one containing reticulated pythons, and the last one containing king cobras. There is one of the largest walk-through aviaries at the zoo that contains various species of Asian birds such as Mandarin ducks, Sarus cranes, golden pheasants, peafowls, hornbills, swan geese, and even Malayan chevrotains, Prevost's squirrels, Malayan box turtles, and giant Asian pond turtles. Also near that aviary is a walk-through lorikeet-feeding aviary where you can feed nectar to 100 lorikeets. There is a large aquarium tank for red arowanas, giant gouramis, tinfoil barbs, and critically-endangered Mekong catfish. There is a medium-size exhibit for two Malayan water monitors with a swimming pool for the lizards to swim. Near that exhibit is a small mixed exhibit for Asian brown tortoises and Indian star tortoises. There is a medium-size exhibit for binturongs, followed by a netted exhibit for Malayan flying foxes. As you head on through the Chinese and Japanese walkthrough gardens, you pass a fountain pond containing kois, followed by a wire pen for red-crowned cranes. There is a medium-size exhibit for critically endangered Chinese alligators with a large swimming pool, and not far from it is a climate-controlled stream habitat that contains critically endangered Chinese giant salamanders. But while your journey through Expedition Asia hasn't even ended yet, you stop at the other aquarium called "Journey to the Reef". When you enter the aquarium, you come across a two-tank giant Pacific octopus exhibit with a narrow corridor for the octopus to travel back and forth. Within that exhibit are sunflower starfish and green anemones. Near the octopus exhibit is a very tall, cylinder-shaped tank for wolf eels. There is a large aquarium tank for Japanese spider crabs and giant isopods. Near that exhibit is a small tank for nautiluses with red lighting. As you keep on going, you happen by two walled jellyfish exhibits; on the left containing Pacific sea nettles, on the right containing lagoon spotted jellyfish. Underneath these two jellyfish exhibits, there are three bubble-acrylic bottom tanks; one containing flamboyant cuttlefish, the second containing peacock mantis shrimp, and the third containing crown-of-thorns starfish. Behind you is a very large acrylic tank containing leafy and weedy sea dragons. Along the way is a touch tank where you can touch giant red sea cucumbers, purple sea urchins, pink starfish, chocolate chip starfish, and slipper lobsters. Ahead of you is a very large shark exhibit containing whitetip and blacktip reef sharks, zebra sharks, spotted wobbegong, shark rays, honeycomb rays, green sawfish, potato grouper, golden trevallies, and giant trevallies. There is a large acrylic tank for lionfish and stellate pufferfish. Another tank, which is slightly smaller, contains Estuarine scorpionfish and reef stonefish. As you keep going, you come across the largest acrylic window displaying countless fish and sea creatures in the Indo-Pacific coral reef, including giant clams, honeycomb moray eels, blue-spotted stingrays, and spotted garden eels in the sandy ocean floor. The last tank is a small clownfish exhibit, with a cylinder bubble for small children to look into. Outside the aquarium, there is a petting pool to pet brown-banded and white-spotted bamboo sharks. Nearby the aquarium, there is a island-themed area that has two very large and deep interactive exhibits, one for bottlenose dolphins and the other for California sea lions. Nearby is a large climate-controlled exhibit for sea otters (the first (if not, only) ones on display in Florida) that includes a unique wading pool attached to its underwater viewing area where kids and adults are allowed to "swim with otters". Near these areas is a very large climate-controlled indoor exhibit called the Polar Experience Dome, where you can start your journey to see above exhibits from the beginning to end: beluga whales, harbor seals, polar bears, pacific walruses, plus two medium-sized enclosures for arctic foxes and snowy owls, and as you go down by taking either the elevator or the escalator, you can see the animals swim underwater by walking through an acrylic tunnel. At the end of every tunnel, a cylinder aquarium with a large captive lion's mane jellyfish awaits you. On your way to the penguin area, you come across a large coastal habitat for Atlantic puffins, razorbills, and common murres, and behind you is another one for horned and tufted puffins, pigeon guillemots, and king eiders. When you enter the penguin habitat similar to the Antarctica exhibit from Sea World Orlando, you come face to face with five Antarctic penguin species: emperor, king, Gentoo, chinstrap, and rockhopper (the zoo will be the only other one in the U.S. after Sea World San Diego that houses the emperor penguins). There is a smaller acrylic tunnel to view the penguins flying overhead, and as you exit the exhibit, you see a large underwater viewing window with penguins swimming in front. As your experience at the zoo has not ended yet, there is a bridge that takes you from Expedition Asia to the most experienced area of all, Wild Safari Park and Reserve. At the safari park, there are exhibits around the walkway, including ones for servals, caracals, fossas, honey badgers, carmine bee eaters, spotted-necked otters, Allen's swamp monkeys, slender-snouted crocodiles, guinea baboons, Patas monkeys, black-backed jackals, dwarf mongooses, vervet monkeys, banded mongooses, lesser flamingoes, Dalmatian pelicans, and red-crested pochards. There is a three-car safari tram that takes you for a ride through five zones: the African savannah (containing Masai giraffes, Grant's zebras, black rhinos, cape buffaloes, blue wildebeests, greater kudus, North African ostriches, etc.), the African wetlands (containing sitatungas, pygmy hippos, etc.), the North African desert (containing Arabian oryxes, scimitar-horned oryxes, Somali wild asses, Dama gazelles, Barbary sheep, Nubian ibexes, geladas, etc.), the Asian plains (containing water buffaloes, kulans, Chinese water deer, Axis deer, Eurasian fallow deer, etc.), and the South American plains (containing vicunas, guanacos, rheas, South American tapirs, maned wolves, and Chacoan peccaries). Above the park is a ropes-course where you can take in the view from the park and zoo, and a zip-line where you can be suspended on wire as you zoom over exhibits. There is a large lake with a fountain by Expedition Asia, with an open-air birds of prey show. Sometimes, by the other side of the lake could be used for seasonal exhibits (including robotic dinosaurs and a temporary sea lion exhibit). Other times, it would be decorated for Halloween or Christmas events. Outside the zoo's entrance, there is a very large IMAX movie theater with four 8-story-wide screens and digital projectors. Category:Zoos Category:Safari parks Category:Aquariums